Let us Not Forget
by WizardmonTamer
Summary: The Original Digidestined - Ranging from the original digidestined to mid to end of season 2.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new invention in the house.

"Let us not forget though trying times there are  
We have not lost the war, by far  
Still work to be done and as the old hymn says  
We all can overcome"  
-Curtis Mayfield

The sound of laughter followed the loud footsteps of five young children as they ran down the street.

"Hurry up slow pokes!" Hiro laughed. "My dad will be home any minute!" He said laughing as they turned the corner. "Masami! Come on!" He said running quickly up to his gate. He could see his dad already inside.

"Are you really getting a computer?!" Toshiko asked as she finally caught up to them, panting at the gate. "No one has a computer. I want to know what it does!" She said, her face bursting into a grin. Hiro paused by the stairs and turned to her.

"Well we'll never find out standing out here!" He said running up the stairs and to the door. He opened the door and all five of them filed inside. "Dad?" Hiro called out as he got inside.

"Ah, Hiro. You're just in time." His father, Yamato Ishida said. Yamato was a thin, middle aged man with dark brown hair and positive but strict personality. "I just finished setting up the computer. I have to head to work in a few minutes. I don't want you touching the computer until I get back alright? I'll be home in just a few hours!" He said running his hand over his sons hair.

"But dad!" Hiro cried. He'd brought his friends all this way and he wasn't even allowed to look at it? He could hear his friends groaning in annoyance behind him.

"No 'buts' Hiro. You waited all week, you can wait a few more hours. If you want you and your friends can grab some dinner out of the fridge. Have what ever you want." He said moving to the front entrance and taking his jacket off the hook. It wasn't cold out now, but it would be in a few hours. "Behave you guys." He said before walking out the door.

Hiro groaned and sat down on the floor, a little harder than was necessary.

"So what do we do now?" Masami Izumi asked, sitting down on the floor next to Hiro. The other joined in, all of them sitting in a circle in the living room. Hiro sighed and sat back, leaning on his hands.

"Yeah Hiro, what do we do?" Keisuke asked. Hiro looked around at all of them, and looked up at the computer. He thought about it a moment.

"Well ... I suppse we can go on it anyway. If we turn it off before he gets home then my dad won't know right!" Hiro said standing up from his place on the ground.

"Should we really?" Toshiko asked, twisting her dark hair in her finger. "We could get into trouble." Her smiled down at her.

"He said he won't be home for a few hours. That gives us more than enough time to poke around a bit. It's not as if we'll be hurting it." He said moving to the computer. "Now ... how do you turn this thing on?" He asked, looking around it.

"You mean you don't even know how to turn it on?" Masami asked. "Let me take a look at it." He said standing up and joining Hiro at the computer. The others joined them around the computer, trying to figure out how to get it to turn on.

"Maybe it's this button." Keisuke said pushing a little square button on the front of the tower that sat under the huge square shapped monitor. The button didn't do anything.

"No that's not it." Tohiko said looking at it. "Maybe it's this button!" She said pushing another button. Hiro shook his head.

"Maybe it's this one." He said pushing another. The computer beeped and the screen flashed on, green lettering coming over the screen. "That was it." He said with a smirk. He watched the green words shift into odd shapes.

"Um ... is it supposed to do that?" Yuuko asked, her hand to her mouth. "What language is that?"

"I don't know ... It's not anything I recognize. Maybe it-" Her paused as the screen started to glow white. "What's it-" He paused again as the light shot from the computer. He jumped backa s the light engulfed all five of them and the next thing he knew, they where falling. As if they had been pitched from a cliff. Hiro screamed at the top of his lungs, fearful of when he would hit the ground. What was going on? He couldn't even think, and the next thing he knew. He lost conciousness. 

(AN - Well that's chapter 1. Their Digimon coming up next chapter! Please R&R)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: In the Digital World

Hiro groaned at the pain he felt in his head. He must have hit it hard when he landed. He moaned, his eyes clenching shut further before he slowly tried to open his eyes. His vision was blurry as he looked around. There where ... trees? What where there trees doing here? Hiro slowly sat up and looked around. His friends where no where in sight. What was going on?

He slowly stood, his hand to his head. "MASAMI!" He called out. "TOSHIKO!" He yelled. "Where is everyone?!" He called out.

"Will you stop yelling?" Masami said coming out of the bushes. Hiro paused. There was a little ... Hiro didn't know how to describe it. It was a little pink with with little arms and a face.

"What is ... What is that?!" He asked.

"This?" Masami asked. "This is Motimon. He calls himself a digimon. Everyone has been a wake for a while now. You've been unconscious for quite some time. We're still looking for Keisuke though." He said, not sure where he'd ended up.

"A digimon?" Hiro asked, looking down at the thing. "Yeah, we all had one by us when we woke up. They seem keen on following us around. They're pretty friendly." He said looking around the small clearing where Hiro was. "I wonder where yours is."

"I don't want one." Hiro said. "That thing is freaky."

"Who you calling freaky!" Motimon said angrily. Hiro jumped back.

"It talks!" He said as Motimon jumped out of Masami's hand.

"Of course I talk. And I can do more than that!" He said jumping up and hitting Hiro in the head. Hiro fell to the ground in a sitting position, holding his head where the little pink thing hit him.

"You're pretty strong for a little guy." Hiro said, rubbing his head. There was a russling noise in the bushes and the three of them turned to see what it was. "What was that?" Hiro asked, moving away from the bushes.

"I don't know." Masami said as a faint glow appeared in the bushes. There was a small whimper and the glow disappeared again.

"Hey, you don't have to be afraid of us." Motimon said, hoping over to the bushes. "You can come out." The faint glow appeared again, but neither of them could make out what it was, except Motimon who was close enough to see. "It's your partner Hiro ... he's scared of you."

"Of me?" Hiro asked. "Why would he be scared of me?" Hiro asked shocked as to what he'd done to make the little thing scared of him. If anything, he should be scared of them.

"You did say you didn't want him Hiro." Masami said, causing the thing to whimper again. Hiro sighed and moved a bit closer to the bush.

"Hey little guy. You can come out. I'm not going to hurt you." He said, crouching down low to the ground.

"He's a very shy Digimon. Don't take it personally." Motimon said moving over to the bush. The glow withdrew a bit. "Hey come on, you have to meet your partner. You don't have to be afraid of him. You'll be best friends before you know it!" He said. Hiro watched as Motimon continued talking, though it was too quiet to hear. A few moments later the little creature came out, though very slowly. The thing seemed about ready to bolt at any moment.

It was a little fire ball that hovered over the ground. It had bright purple eyes, and three stitches over either side of his mouth. Six in total. Two little flame like arms sprouted underneat him.

"Hello." The thing said in a quiet and smooth voice, though it's mouth didn't move. "I'm Demimeramon." He said quietly. He remained by the bushes, not going anywhere near Hiro.

"Demimeramon." He said curiously. "You're ... kinda cool. I guess." He said looking at him. "What exactly are you? And where are we?"

"We're Digimon." Motimon said. "And you're in the digital world. We're your partners!"

"So you keep saying." Hiro said looking back at Motimon. "But ... What exactly is a digimon?" He asked, rubbing his head again.

"We're digital monsters. You are the digidestined. We've been waiting forever for you to come here. We never thought you'd show up! But here you are!" Motimon said bouncing happily over to Masami again.

"Hey guys!" Hiro looked over to see Yuuko, Toshiko and Keisuki walking over to them. "Look who we found." Yuuko said, jabbing her thumb in Keisuke's direction. "He's got one too! Oh, hey Hiro. Is that your Digimon?" She asked looking down at Demimeramon.

"Uh, yeah. From the looks of it." He said standing up from the ground. Demimeramon slowly floated closer.

"Oh cool. Yours flys." Toshiko said.

Hiro laughed. "Yeah, yours looks like a racoon and a moth had a baby." He said laughing. "So, who are all of you?" He asked.

"I'm Gummymon."

"Kyaromon."

"Kyokyomon."

"We should find shelter soon." Yuuko said. "It's going to start getting dark out."

"Can we get home from here?" Hiro asked. "How do we get back?"

"Get back? But you just got here!" Kyaromon said hopping out of Toshiko's arms. "You can't go home already. Besides ... I don't think you can get home. Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?" Masami asked picking up Motimon again.

"You were brought here for a reason. I don't think the gate to the real world will open again until that reason is fulfilled." Demimeramon said quietly, shriking away from Hiro. Hiro looked at him confused.

"You don't have to be afraid of me you know ... I'm not going to hurt you. I mean that. Besides ... you're covered in so much fire, I doubt I'd be able to touch you anyway." He said with a bit of a laugh. Demimeramon floated away a bit more, turning his face away from Hiro. "Hey what-"

"Hiro. Knock it off. That's not nice." Toshiko said. "Hey, it's okay Demimeramon. Hiro talks more than he should. He didn't mean any of it. You're a perfect Digimon. I bet your real powerful too." Demimeramon looked at her and smiled slightly before he floated cautiously closer to the group.

"Come on guys, we really should find somewhere to sleep." Yuuko said looking up. "The suns already going down."

((A/N- And there's day one in the digiworld! Please R&R))


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Time for Food

Hiro yawned and rubbed his eyes as he woke. "Man what a weird dream." He said stretching. He opened his eyes and came face to face with the purple eyed fire ... what did they call themselves? Digimon? Hiro screamed, causing the thing to jump back and float away quickly. It moved behind a large rock, it's small body shivering.

"Aw man, look dude I'm sorry." He said getting up onto his hands and knees. He crawled over to the rock and peeked around. "You startled me that's all. I didn't mean to frighten you." He said reaching out for Demimeramon, but stopped when he felt the heat from his little body. "Can you come out please. I promise I won't scream again." He said as Demimeramon turned to look at him. "Come on buddy. We're pals right?"

Demimeramon turned fully and looked at him, a small smile on his face. He nodded enthusiastically, slowly floating over to Hiro again. "Great." Hiro said with a smile on his face. The others joined Hiro as Keisuke stamped out the fire they had used to keep them warm over night.

"Did anyone have any food on them when we came here?" Toshiko asked, her little green horned digimon in her hands. Toshiko pulled her backpack off and put it down. "I don't have much, but I have a sandwich and a bag of chips."

"Split five ways, that won't be much." Hiro said, sitting down around the bag.

"Split ten ways if you take our Digimon into consideration." Masami said sitting down as well.

"I just have a chocolate bar." Keisuke said. "But I think it's melted." He said taking it out of his pocket. True to his word, it was melted beyond being edible.

"Well ... we better find some say to find some food then." Masami said. "If there is actual food to eat here. I mean if this is a digital word, then logically speaking everything here should be digital. The food might not even be real."

"Well if we're stuck here, and the food isn't real, then we'll starve to death." Toshiko said looking around at the others.

"Well we won't know for sure until we find some food." Hiro said picking up the little plastic bag with the pb and j sandwich. "Lets split this ten ways, and then go look for some food." He said.

"We can find our own food." Motimon said. "We've survived a long time on our own waiting for you. We can find our own food." Motimon said with a smirk as the other four digimon agreed. They all took off in different directions to find food, except Demimeramon.

"I'll ... I'll find some food. For you." He said shyly, floating away before Hero could say anything.

"What are we going to do?" Yuuko asked. "I want to go home." He said pulling her knees up to her chest where she was sitting.

"We all do. But they said that we were brought her for a reason right? So if we complete what we where brought here to do, then we should be able to go home right?" Hiro asked.

Masami thought about it. "It sounds logical." He said. "But what where we brought here to do?" Before anyone could respond the Digimon came back, food in hand. Fruits and mushrooms. It wasn't much of a meal, but at least they wouldn't starve.

(A/N - Day two in the digiworld - things will pick up soon I promise. Please R&R)


End file.
